lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Regenesis/Arrival on Lookout
Regenesis, deciding to visit Korin, began the journey to Korin's planet - Earth. Using his Will of Strength, he tore open a dimensional hole leading directly to Earth, and hopped through the portal. The first thing he saw was the grand sight of Kami's Lookout, which he immediately jumped onto. Sensing the Senzu Beans in the nearby Korin's tower, he jumped towards that building. However, as he did so, he was met with an obstacle. Within that very same tower, were the presence of 4 powerful beings. They were Nacule, Bisani Toribra, Decaun Equino and Star Serelinity, playing Go Fish. "Got any eights?" Nacule asked Serelinity. "Go Fish." Serelinity replied, out of boredom. "Got any fives?" Serelinity asked Bisani. Bisani smiled as he handed the fives over. "I win!" Decaun then banged the table. "ARGH! HE ALWAYS WINS! If only I could use magic..." "Stop being a sore loser Decaun." Nacule spoke. "If you cheated, how will it be fun at all?" "Yeah, stop being a spoilsport Decaun, I'm just a lucky man." Bisani chided Decaun. "You want to fight?" Decaun looked at Bisani. "I wouldn't mind, you know, kicking your ass again." "I'd like to see you try." Bisani stood up with his imposing height of 2 meters, staring down at the relatively small frame of Decaun. "Looks like we have a guest." Star Serelinity looked out, noticing Regenesis as he jumped onto Korin's tower. Despite his imposing presence, none in the room were really alarmed by his arrival, nor did they put their guard up. "Interesting..." Regenesis mused, his combat instincts telling him that while their guard was down, they weren't beings you wanted to fight in a death battle. "Pardon my intrusion. My name is Regenesis, one of the three Triimba Lords. Does any one of you know where Korin is?" All four of them shrugged. "He died? Well that's a... disappointment. And here I was hoping I could meet him. What do you guys do here anyway? I heard from Korin that people here fight often to defend the planet." Nacule replied, "Sure we do, until you realize there's nothing much to fight. Most of the time we spar among ourselves, and in the rare case of an "arc", we're often uninvited. The warriors here call themselves the "Lookout Crew", though I personally think they're quite unskilled in many ways of combat." "Is that so? Well then, fighting with you guys should be interesting, even if I have nothing better to do. I sense that some of you guys have distinct and unique Auras... Strong ones too... " Regenesis looked at each of them, as he saw their auras. "Yet, you guys seem to vary much in strength..." "Maybe your senses are flawed. In battle, we're all relatively equal." Bisani smirked, seeing that this newcomer was already taking things at surface value. "Power isn't everything you know." Regenesis only shrugged in response. "Tell me more about the Lookout Crew then." Decaun replied, "The Lookout Crew are a group of warriors dedicated to protecting the Earth. They, however, have done a pretty bad job of it, considering the events of Magmus and the like. Furthermore, their combat capabilities are... subpar in my own personal opinion, though they're still fun to fight against." "I see. So any one of you up for a challenge? I'm trying to test the limits of my strength, anyone have something I can test my strength on?" Bisani's eyes gleamed as he had the perfect thing for Regenesis to test his strength limit on. Immediately, he jumped in the direction of Lookout, gesturing for Regenesis to follow, while the rest either teleported or flew. The moment he landed, Bisani told Regenesis, "Your first test would be..." Bisani reappeared above him in an instant, "Holding back this attack!" Regenesis, upon sheer instinct, had already raised his arm up, ready to block Bisani's knee, which was about to smash into his face. Bisani's knee clashed with Regenesis's muscular arm, sending a massive shockwave which rumbled all of Lookout and beyond. At the point of impact, Bisani noticed Regenesis's arm bulging in an instant, its colour changing to a brief flash of white before dying down. As a result of the attack, however, Bisani was sent flying upwards. "Impressive strength, I'll give ya that, but can you handle this?" Bisani soared downwards about to unleash his extreme Nonillion Ren Kugi Punch. In response, Regenesis reacted by sending his fist upwards, connecting with Bisani's strike. To Bisani's surprise, Regenesis simply demolished all the resistance from his attack, miraculously able to overpower all of the nonillion shockwaves and striking Bisani. As Bisani was being sent back once more, he remarked to Regenesis, "You have great strength boy! I'll give you that!" Regenesis merely nodded, impressed as well by Bisani's great power. The area around his body was steaming hot, as he regenerated back to his pristine condition. "Your strength's extreme too, you know. I've never seen my body go into overdrive like that." As Bisani was about to continue, Nacule stopped him. "Well I think that's enough 'demonstration' on your part. Why don't you let the rest of us have a try?" Bisani reluctantly stepped back, while Nacule stepped forward. Activating his Proximity Shift, he began the process of acceleration, becoming microscopic in size as all the energy was directed towards increasing his speed. His Telekinetic Slices sliced clean through Regenesis's body, but even to the trained eye, it was hard to notice as the wounds were gone as fast as they were being generated. Decaun looked on, and quietly observed the massive disparities between his strength and durability. As Nacule continued his sequence of attacks, unleashing tons of Anti-Ki Blasts (which he soon realized completely eviscerated Regenesis (though Regenesis regenerated almost immediately) ), and continued accelerating. Regenesis paid much heed to the blasts, and tried to deflect as many as he could. Those which managed to hit him managed to destroy large chunks of him, however, his regeneration healed the wound almost instantly. "How annoying" Regenesis thought, as he was planning his next move against Nacule. The other members of the Sombre Star Squadron stood aside as they watched, analyzing Regenesis's weaknesses. The test went on, becoming a miniature spar in the process. Nacule, while accelerating, had continually kept Regenesis busy by unleashing a hoard of Anti-Ki Blasts, distracting Regenesis. In one last Proximity Shift, Nacule had reappeared, fist closing in on Regenesis. Caught by surprise, Regenesis's body could not muster enough strength in time, and Regenesis's body was sent flying. A gaping hole, which was present at the moment of impact, was regenerated completely the moment Regenesis was sent flying. "How's that for strength?" Nacule smiled, seeing how he beat Bisani on this front. From a distance away, Regenesis could be heard saying, "You caught me by surprise, that's all!" Eager to repeat his earlier success, Nacule focused on accelerating again, putting a huge ton of energy into his acceleration. Meanwhile, Regenesis had already entered a combat stance, seemingly flying as he activated and used the miniature Vacuum Spheres he created throughout this body. He stood, waiting for Nacule's attack. The instant Nacule appeared, fist closing in, Regenesis struck, pushing Nacule back seemingly casually, as his body flared a bright white. Nacule, determined not to lose, used the information he gleamed earlier - the weakness to energy attacks, and unleashed a barrage at Regenesis. Regenesis, having felt the hurt from the blasts earlier, had already reinforced most of his body. What it could not reinforce, however, was the arm which held Nacule's fist back. The blasts struck Regenesis, destroying one of his arms and the only thing between his face and Nacule's fist. Out of sheer instinct, he sent his other fist towards Nacule, the shockwave great enough that it sent Nacule back onto Lookout. As Nacule was sent towards Lookout, he recovered by pushing himself off the ground and back onto his feet, as he shrunk back to his normal size. "You didn't fare any better than I, Nacule. Looks like this guy's a tough one." Nacule nodded in agreement. "Yet his Energy resistance is lacking. I'd think his weird biology is one of the reasons why." "I don't think I could knock him if I could." Bisani mused out loud, in agreement with Nacule. "I guess it's my turn now." Star Serelinity said to Regenesis, stepping forward. "Your strength is weird, Regenesis. The seal classifies you as a very low-level threat, and it weakens myself in accordance, yet I know you've demonstrated yourself to be far stronger." Star Serelinity walked forward, his Chi being sucked into him like a Vacuum while Regenesis landed on the side of Lookout. "Let's see if you can handle this..." Star Serelinity said to himself. As he walked forward, the energy around him swirled as Serelinity activated Abject Attachment, the Chi forming a thin aura around him. Then, an extreme amount of Chi suddenly exploded forth, creating the Armour of the 3 Omens, comprising Circule, Ichizyu, and Woyan, solidified and dense, rigid yet flexible, and possessing incredible power. Finally, he activated Essence Examplar, embodying the very Flow itself. Around his fists, he created the most powerful, resistive variation of Solid Chi itself, as he prepared to strike Regenesis. Sensing the cackling power spurning forth from Serelinity, Regenesis prepared himself. As Star Serelinity charged forth, Regenesis sent a punch towards Serelinity, causing both of their fists to clash. At the point of impact, Serelinity activated Contact Force Reversal, and empowered it with all his powers of Flow. To Regenesis, his mind felt no strain at all, yet it was obvious to him that his body was undergoing the same phase as it had before, flashing a bright white in an effort to resist such an attack. While the few attacks he blocked earlier were sudden bursts of incredible power, this technique was a continuing nightmare by comparison. His muscles bulged as he casually tried to push against the technique, which began liquefying his fist on impact as he regenerated. Unknowingly, Regenesis was being pushed back inch by inch, while his body miraculously stood against the technique. Yet, like before, Serelinity's attack, despite its ungodly power, was overwhelmed by Regenesis as Regenesis sent the attack back fast enough to strike Serelinity square in the face. "I guess my strength really doesn't have a limit", Regenesis remarked. "Or so you think." Decaun replied. "I've already seen how your power and strength works. You have weaknesses. "I know of them." Regenesis replied. "I've come here to expand my combat experience, and repertoire. While your "strength" in a direct confrontation is weaker than mine, I have no doubt you guys can beat me." As he said this, his eyes glanced at Bisani, "no doubt that some of you have tricks up your sleeves...", he glanced at Decaun and Nacule, "and no doubt that you have a strength which rivals and probably exceeds mine." He glanced at Serelinity. He then looked to his right, viewing Kami's Lookout in its glory. "The Blood of Training runs deep within my veins. Hopefully, this place has some challenges to offer me." Serelinity responded to his statement. "Personally, I can testify to that. Most of the Lookout Crew are pretty powerful in their own right..." "Anyway, if you're up for it, you could always come along and spar with us... It'll be fun! I promise!" Decaun gleefully smiled as he said that, for he had already begun planning his moves if they were to fight. "You might learn a thing or two. I bet I have more combat experience than you. Ahahahaha!" Bisani laughed, for he was the most experienced in the group." "Or, you might learn how to be more... versatile. I could teach you some Ki moves if you want" Nacule said simply, still looking serious. Regenesis's ears perked up upon hearing that. "I'd love to learn how to use some of those Ki Moves I saw you using earlier. Mind teaching me?" "Oh I have the perfect moveset for you..." Nacule said, an evil smile on his face. After that, Regenesis spent 2 weeks training under Nacule, and learnt the basic Ki moves. His power level, however, was extremely tiny, and could only be used to limited effect. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II